


Chocolate Chip Muffin

by NCT20Yuta



Category: NCT, NCT127, Nctzen, markhyuck - Fandom, nctdream - Fandom, yutae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mark - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, kpop, marhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctzen - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, yuta - Freeform, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT20Yuta/pseuds/NCT20Yuta
Summary: This is a Spin off from Watermelon Juice.Its mostly about Yuta and Taeyong how they meet, there feelings, promises and memorys of the past.I am going to write a little bit about the future of these two.If you want to see Mark and Haechan in the Spin off too, please write it in the comments. Dont worry these two will get a new Season :)





	Chocolate Chip Muffin

Do you have new wishies before I start?  
Please write all down :)


End file.
